Everything Stays Different
by JustSitAndWooui
Summary: Wilma, Annika and two of Wilma's friends decide to go to Canada for one year. After they arrive, Wilma meets Niall by accident. Soon they get to know the rest of One Direction. A little bit more then normal fans would. Jedward Crossover!
1. No Distance Too Long

Finally the day has come! Wilma, some of her friends and I are on our way to Canada for one year! We're about to enter the plane, when Wilma's friend Alva suddenly stops us: " Guys wait! We have to take a picture, before we're going to leave our home countries!" She was right.

Well actually Wilma and her two friends Alva and Amanda already left their home country because they're from Sweden. Wilma is from Ireland but she decided to meet them there before. We're now in Germany, which is the country I live in.

So we go to a corner and Alva takes a picture. After it's all done we go to Alva to see the pictures she took. "Nice!", Amanda says and everyone nods and then we finally enter the plane. We take our seats and sit down.

"So! That's it then...", Wilma says and sighs. "Yeah, so exciting, isn't it?", Alva says. She seems to be pretty hyper. Wilma looks a little bit sad. "Hey, s'up? Why are you so quiet?", I ask a little bit worried. "Oh it's nothing! I'm just tired and I miss my brothers already!"

Now I know what has happened. I'm sure I can't sympathize that well because I don't have any siblings but I can imagine how she feels! "Well think about it Wilma... You can call them every day and text them and also you can skype with them as much as possible!" You're right! Thanks Annika!" "You're welcome, Brownie!", I say, calling her by the nickname I gave her because of her beautiful brown hair.

The next hours are probably the most boring ones of my whole life. We start talking, watching DVDs on Alva's laptop, taking a lot of weird photos and reading but after three hours it all gets so boring that we end up sleeping.

Wilma and I both wake up two hours before we land in Vancouver, Canada. After eating lunch we decide to listen to some One Direction songs. Probably our favorite band ever.

Some minutes before we arrive in Canada Amanda and Alva wake up as well. I know they are big One Direction fans themselves so I ask them who their favorite is. And even though I didn't even mention 1D they exactly know who I mean.

"HARRY!", Wilma nearly screams and smiles so bright. But after realizes it she blushes a little, which makes me grin. "What about you Alva?" "Louis, definitely Louis!", she says nodding, what makes her look like she's trying to convince herself. "'n you Amanda?" She chuckles and stares on the ground, looking really shy: "Liam!" "Nice! So we all have another guy. No fights then!", I laugh. "Why? Who's YOUR favorite?" "NIALL!", I daydream.

Only a few minutes later we finally arrive in Vancouver.

After getting our baggage, leaving the airport and calling a taxi, we arrive at our hotel. Wilma & I and Amanda & Alva share a room.

"So this will be our home for the next few days!", Wilma says falling backwards on the bed. "Yep!", I scream jumping beside her so that she nearly falls on the floor. I laugh. "But better not get used to it! You know... this will probably be the last proper 'home' for us for like one year from now on!"

She nods and knows I'm right. We are doing a year 'Work&Travel' so obvioulsy: We'll travel a lot!

Amanda and Alva decided to do an 'AuPair' year but we made sure that we're going to try to meet them as often as possible...


	2. Nice To See You Again

Wilma's P.O.V.

A few days later...  
"Bye!", I say and try not to cry. Annika hugs Alva and Amanda and smiles. "See you next time!", she jokes but we don't really feel like laughing. Annika probably doesn't know Amanda and Alva that well but they are my best friends. "Hey Wilma! We've got to go!", Annika says and grabs her suitcase. I nod and follow her, taking the tram.

Some weeks later...  
As soon as we're back in Vancouver we call Amanda and Alva asking them if we can meet. But unfortunatelly they've got to work for two more hours so we decide to go to a local park. The weather is great and it's pretty sunny so we get thirsty pretty fast.

"Hey Wilma! Are you as thirsty as me?", Annika asks and I nod. While she tries to find a shadowy place -which seems to be impossible today- I turn around, looking for a supermarket or something like that, where I could buy something to drink for us.

"Look! There's a guy over there selling orange juice!", Annika says, looking as if she would die if she doesn't get anything to drink soon. So I decide to hurry up, walking over to that guy.

***

"Dammit! I don't have a clue where I am! And where are the others?" I know, some minutes ago, they were right in front of me, but then I saw this restaurant and looked at all the tasty food people were eating, while I was about to starve! mh... foooooood!

"No! Niall! You've got to concentrate on what just happened!", I say to myself, "So I saw the food and then I kind of lost the other guys... Why didn't they wait for me? Did they even realize I'm not behind them anymore? And where the hell am I?" ...I should probably ask someone for help but I don't see anyone around and also the sun is blinding me!

I start singing 'Stole My Heart' to myself for diverting my fears because I'm all alone now and I'm not really familiar with this town.

"The light shines | It's getting hot on my shoulders | I don't mind this time it doesn't matter | Cos your friends they look good | And you look better | Don't you know all night | I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around | Under the lights tonight...", I stop because I recognized someone.

Someone I know. I smile relieved and speed my walk up. I start to sing again. Loud this time. But I change the lyrics a little, being totally hyper because I finally found someone I know, in this unfamiliar city.

"Wilma turned around" -which she really does the moment I sing it- "and she didn't steal my heart | But with just one look | When I saw her face I knew who she is!", I nearly scream the last few words, running up to her, falling in her arms.

"Wilma! I'm soo glad to see you! What are you doing here? Why are you in Canada? Are your brothers here too? Wilma, are you okay? Why don't you say anything?", I stop abrupt because I talked so fast without paying attention on my breathing.

"Well I was just so overwhelmed!", Wilma says and laughs, "and also you kind of didn't stop talking!", she adds and winks. "Oh right", I realize, keeping my mouth shut, which makes Wilma laugh even more.

"So? Why are you in Canada?", I ask after she calmed herself down. "Work&Travel with some friends!", she says as if it would be nothing special. "But hell, Niall! Why are you here?", she screams excitedly. "Well... America Tour, ya know!" "Yeah. Nothing interesting then...", she says in a serious way which makes both of us laugh out loud.

"So? Where are the others?" "That's the problem! I kind of lost them...", I explain pouty,"and now I don't really have a clue where I am and where the hotel is!", I add. Wilma bursts out laughing: "Oh Niall, you little slob!" "Help!", I say, hunching my shoulders. She nods: "Sure! But first I've got to go back to my friend over there", she replies, pointing at a girl laying in the grass and staring at the sky, "but you may want to know, that she likes One Direction a lot and that YOU are actually her favorite!", she winks.

I smile, while Wilma goes back to that girl with two drinks in her hands.

This might get interesting...


	3. Everyone For Everyone

Annika's P.O.V.

Finally Wilma comes back with the drinks in her hands. I take the juice and drink everything at just one glup. "Hey Wilma! What has happened? Why did it take you so long?", I ask. "I met someone I know..." "Someone you know! In Canada! Do I know that person?" "Probably..."

"Who is it?", I nearly freak out because she doesn't want to tell me anything. "Well ya know Niall from One Direction!" "Yeah!", I say pretty annoyed, "what's with him?" "I met him...", she nearly whispers. "Are you trying to kidding me?", I'm totally not amused anymore. But she shakes her head.

"Great joke, Brownie!" "I'm not lying!", she replies shocked. "Then where is he know?" "He's in the kiosk near here, some meters away", she says pointing at something but I just stare at her trying to find out whether she's right or wrong. I fail. "Okay then! Let's go! I want to see him!", I say because I still don't believe her and IF she's right then I want to see him of course. So she walks up to that little kiosk with me following her.

First I can't see anyone looking even a little like Niall but then I see someone right in front of me with a big newspaper covering their face. "Wilma come on! This isn't funny!", I say looking at the newspaper guessing the person behind it is Wilma. "Yeah you're right! Let's go home then!", I hear Wilma saying but suprisingly it's not from the person standing in front of me. Again I turn around and see Wilma right in fornt of me now, smiling.

"But who's that then?", I ask myself again looking at the newspaper-covered person. I take the newspaper away and see a grinning Niall.

I'm so shocked, that I totally freeze. "So you have to be Wilma's friend then, right?", he asks jokingly. But I'm still too overwhelmed to reply so I just nod. Luckily I was able to at least do that otherwise I would've been looking even more stupid than already.

"What's your name?", he asks with a smile on his lips that could make me melt. I finally stop being frozen and manage to reply: "My name is Annika", I reply in an actual phrase which makes me really proud if I think about the fact that NIALL HORAN just asked me that!

"Nice name!", he says, probably trying to make the whole situation less awkward which doesn't really work. "Well... maybe we should try to find your hotel, Niall!", Wilma says, taking over the conversation as we both don't really know what to say anymore. I raise my eyebrows, realizing what Wilma just said. "Why? What happened?", I ask confused. Not really sure who to ask I just look at both, Niall and Wilma, expecting an answer from one of them.  
"Well I kind of ... lost the other guys...", Niall explains and smiles at my shyly.

"Aww!", I think to myself, totally fangirling inside but being all cool outside. Well kind of. Because -as I already mentioned- NIALL HORAN is talking to ME!

"What's the name of your hotel?", I ask him, again being really proud of myself therefore. Niall's eyes widen: "Oops!", he says, suddenly realizing how INTERESTING the floor is. "Oh Niall! Please don't say you forgot the name of your hotel!", Brownie says. She seems to be slightly annoyed. Niall doesn't reply anything. "Why can't you just call the boys?", I add and the floor gets even more interesting for him.

"What a miracle you didn't lose your head yet!" "Way too important! He needs his mouth for eating!", I explain to Wilma which makes Niall laugh and me myself blush. Wilma sighs: "Well maybe he could just come over to our hotel so that he can call the boys...", Wilma thinks loudly.

Niall raises his head. He's got shining eyes like a little child who just got a giant lollipop. "Really? Would you do this for me? Oh Wilma that would be the nicest thing ever!", he screams being all hyper even though neither Wilma nor I accepted yet. But Wilma simply nods. Now Niall tries to convince me as well as he grins at me. I can't stand it anymore so of course i accept too. Obviously I would've accepted nevertheless, without him doing anything because -and I can't even mention it often enough- it's NIALL HORAN! But this grin was the two seconds waiting till I finally accepted totally worth it!

So we start our way back to our hotel together with NIALL HORAN!..


	4. Cause You Remember, Cause You Forget

Niall's P.O.V.

Luckily I found Wilma.  
She said she would help me finding back to my hotel. Maybe I should've mentioned that I forgot the name! Nah! Don't think that's important.

Now I'm waiting for her to come back because she said she wanted to inform her friend first. She's a directioner. And also Wilma told me, that I'm her favorite.  
Hopfully she's not one of those fanatic fans, screaming and fainting all the time.

Later on I get to know that her name is Annika. Nice name but I've never heard it before. I might ask her where she's from later. She's got blond shoulder-length hair and wears red glasses, making her look kind of smart.

I'm about to ask her something, when Wilma asks me about the name of our hotel. Embarrassing moment, when I have to tell her that I forgot the name together with my mobile. Look, how interesting the floor can be!

Wilma is pretty annoyed but Annika tries to save the situation for me by making a joke. I laugh and smile at her thankfully but I think she didn't notice. I don't really pay attention but suddenly Wilma asks if I want to come over to her hotel.

I wait for Annika to agree and grin at her which makes her blush a little tiny bit but luckily she agrees.

So only minutes later we're on our way to the girls' hotel. While walking I try to get to know Annika a little more. "Hi Annika!", I start the conversation, but she just smiles and nods making me think she's quite shy. "Where are you from by the way?", I ask so she has to speak.

"Germany!", she says, looking on the floor. "And how old are you?", I start another try. "18!" I feel like her answers won't get longer.

"How did you get to know Wilma?", she asks, which shocks me a little because I didn't expect to hear such a long phrase out of her mouth. "I know her brothers. We once met and she was with them..." I explain, not expecting any further comments from her. But she does comment, which makes me smile like an idiot.

"I know Brownie from twitter! We used to chat for hours and we already mer a few times so we decided to do that year in Canada together with two of her friends...", she ends, not saying anything anymore till we reach the hotel. But these few sentences make me smile for the rest of the day...

***

Annika's and Wilma's hotel room is probably A LOT... smaller than ours! But it's soo comfy. "Make yourself at home!", Wilma says smiling. "One hour left till we're going to meet Amanda and Alva again!", Annika says falling on the couch, turning the TV on. I raise my eyebrows:"What?" "Our two friends. Amanda and Alva! Who are here as well. We'll meet them!", Wilma explains. I nod and sit down right beside Annika. She's watching a series I don't even know but it turns out being really boring. So it doesn't take us long till we close our eyes. But before I fully fall asleep I can feel that Annika lays her head down on my chest. I put my hand on her back, suddenly falling asleep.

I wake up a few hours later, her head still on my chest. I smile. Carefully, I remove her head from my body, laying her down on the sofa. I decide to take a shower. I just assume none of the girls wouldn't say anything against it.

When I'm done with my shower I decide to leave my hair wet. Firstly because I'm too lazy to dry it and secondly because I don't even know where the hairdryer is. Finally realizing I don't have any clothes for changing in the bathroom I decide to leave with just my boxer shorts on.

Opening the door I see Annika standing right in front of me. She seems to be pretty dizzy. "OH, Niall! Sorry I didn't know you took a shower!", she explains, not sure whether this was a question or not. "Yeah! Is it okay? I mean it's not that I could change it anymore but..."

"It's alright!", she hurries to say, "But you could cover yourself with a blanket or something! That would be nice", she says giving me a blanket. Every other girl would've faint probably...

After getting changed again and calling the boys, asking them which hotel they are in, I'm about to leave.

"Bye. I guess...", she seems so insecure. "Wait!", as she wants to close the door I do hold the door open, "Am I supposed to get your number?", I ask and she looks pretty suprised. "Why?" "Well if I forget where I am..." "Why don't you take Wilma's?" "Because I want yours! ...And also Wilma isn't even here anymore!" I guess she left, meeting A&A while we were sleeping.

"Right... Okay then...", she says writing her number down on a little sheet of paper which is taking her pretty long.

"There you go!", she gives it to me and smiles.  
"Thanks a lot!", I say, hug her and leave. As soon as I arrive in the hotellobby I look at what she wrote down on the piece of paper.

Right under her number there's written down:  
Don't you ever lose your head, Nialler! Otherwise you couldn't eat all the tasty food out there anymore! ;) Yours Annika.

I smile all the way home...


	5. Just A Small Light In The Dark

Annika's P.O.V.

I really can't believe what just happened. I know I fell asleep on Niall's chest and he didn't do anything against it. But when I woke up he wasn't there anymore so I decided to search for Wilma as we were way too late for our get-together with Amanda and Alva.

I heard noises from the bathroom so I thought Wilma would take a shower and waited for her to finish it. Some minutes later I hear the pouring water stop and the door opens.

Suprisingly it wasn't Wilma, but Niall who left the room... just in boxer shorts. "OH, Niall! Sorry I didn't know you took a shower!", I said. Not sure where to look at as he was standing in front of me, being almost naked. He tried to explain the situation but I didn't even listen.

I just tried to concentrate and the fact that he was just in his boxer shorts didn't make it easier. So I decided to give him a blanket for covering himself.

After he got dressed and called the boys he was about to leave when he suddenly asked me if he could have my number. I was pretty suprised but as he convinced me i gave it to him but not without writing a little joke on the sheet of paper.

And now he's gone.

I don't really think he will ever call me but it made me so happy that he asked for my number. A couple of minutes later Wilma appears in our room.

"Wilma! Where have you been?", I ask, smiling so bright. "Amanda and Alva!", she says emotionless while putting her bag down. Silence.

"But like OMG Annika! What happened with you and Niall?", she screams excited! As I wasn't prepared for this I nearly fall from the sofa.

After I calmed myself down I begin to explain the situation to Wilma.

"But why didn't you wake us up?", I end my story. Not being angry with her but I want to know why. "Well...", she starts, "you both looked so cute. Sleeping... snoring..." "What?", I scream shocked. "Just kidding!", Wilma hurries to say, before she bursts out laughing and I join her.

We end up rolling in the aisles.

"How was the meeting with Amanda and Alva by the way?", I ask when I suddenly remember what Wilma did while I was sleeping. "Pretty cool!", she starts chatting, "they seem to like their families. The job is kind of hard but they say the kids are so cute that they don't really care. Also they don't have to work the weekends. And as we know: it's friday! So we thought we could like... go on a party together. Or something like that!", she ends, looking excited.

I nod: "Sure. Would be great!", I add giggling. Actually I don't really like parties but today I just feel like partying if I think about what happened with Niall. I'm still so hyper and actually totally fangirling.

Two hours later, after we're all done with our make-up, hair and got dressed, we're about to leave the hotel, when I get a text. "Hey Brownie! Wait a second!", I say while trying to get my mobile out of my clutch bag. Why did I buy this? It's actually really convenient. Well one cannot have everything... I sigh, finally holding my mobile in my hands.

I frown. "What? Who is it?", Wilma asks, looking over my shoulders. "I don't know! I don't even know that number!" And again, I'm being totally stupid and forgetful, not getting that it's pretty obvious who texted me. I open the message.

Hi Annika. This is Niall.

Harry and Louis decided to have a little party. No big deal just a campfire with some friends. Don't you want to come over? I'd love to see you there. You can bring your friends as well if you want. Niall xx

And right under that he wrote down the adress. Wilma tries to but she can't see the text because I cover it with my hands. Unconscious. "Brownie! Today is not April Fools' Day, is it?", I ask shocked. "No. Why?", she asks confused. I show her the text without saying anything. I'm speechless.

"Oh my god! So cool!", she screams happily, jumping around. "So? Are we going to join them?" "I think so!", I say after I contained myself. "Let's call Alva and Amanda then!", Wilma squeaks and pulls her mobile out of her purse within seconds! How did it happen that she's so good at it?, I ask myself as I need ages to get it out of there.

Some minutes later we're on our way to the adress Niall sent me. Of course I texted him before, saying we would come.

When we arrive at the location we can't keep our mouths shut! It's amazing!

It appears as a log-built cottage in the woods. Not too big but also not really small. It looks like it's hovering but it's actually fixed in the trees which makes it a little treehouse. I smile.

It just looks so beautiful. Since it is already pretty dark outside all the lights are turned on, making it look warm and welcoming.

We doubt a little. But Amanada makes the first move and enters the cottage. We do follow her.

We decided to tell Amanda and Alva in the taxi which we took , that we're going on a party by One Direction. They totally fangirled as they both love the boys and also know that their favorites are single. I think they already daydreamed a little. But now they seem to get used to it. But I don't really know if they will still be that silent and sweet when they really meet the boys...


	6. Still Dizzy From Luck

Wilma's P.O.V.

Amanda is the first one of us who enters the house.  
We can already hear the music play because it's pretty loud. Amanda wants to knock on the door but she realizes it's already open so she just enters. We follow her behind.

"No big deal just a campfire with some friends.", I repeat what Niall's text in my head and laugh. The house is full of people, it seem to be about 100. Everyone's drinking, dancing, laughing and even kissing. I turn around looking for Annika and Alva but they're not behind me anymore. I sigh. I don't really know anyone here...

Some minutes later...  
Right now just I'm standing in a corner in that house and looking pretty ridiculous. And I have no idea what I'm going to do. Also I don't have a clue where Annika is, but she's maybe talking to Niall or just looking around in the house.

I'm staring at the floor when I suddenly hear someone walking up to me. I only see a black pair of shoes, but when I raise my head and look at the person's face, I recognize who it is. I freeze, and might just look more ridiculous. The person who is standing right in front of me is Harry Styles.

"Hi there! What are you doing here?", he asks and smiles. I just stand there for a while and look at him. Is he really talking to me? I look behind me; no one's there… it's only me in that room.

If I don't answer soon he'll probably wonder if I don't have a voice. "H-hi! My name is Wilma", I finally manage to say, but I really can't say anything more at the moment. "Wilma? The Wilma who helped Nialler finding back to our hotel!", he asks jokingly. "Yes!"

"Oh, Niall has told me a lot about you." "Oh has he?", I ask and laugh a little. "Yes he has! So you and your friend are doing a Work&Travel, how is it?" "Yes, me and Annika. It's really fun to work at different places." "Okay nice!"

After that we don't have anything to talk about anymore so it gets really quiet. But then he looks at me, smiling, and I totally lose myself in his beautiful eyes. "What are you… staring at?", he asks me. "Oh, nothing...", I say and look down on the floor so he can't see that I blush.

"Is that Annika?", Harry suddenly asks me.  
I raise my head once again from the floor and look the direction that Harry is pointing at. "Yes that's Annika", I say and wave for her to come. When she finally sees me and Harry, her face looks really shocked.

"Your friends Amanda and Alva, are also here?" "Yes they are, they're also big fans of One Direction!" "Yes Niall has told me that. What are they doing here in Canada?" "They are doing an 'AuPair' year." "Aha okay", he says and then he turns his head to Annika, who just came over to us.

"Hi", Harry says,"So you are Annika?" "Yeah that's right." "Have you seen Niall by the way?", he asks her. "Yes, he is outside." "Okay thanks! See ya!" "See ya!", we say. Suddenly, some seconds after Harry left us, we both say "How's it going?" at the same time which makes us both laugh.

"What are you doing? And where are Amanda and Alva?", I ask her. "I've been talking to Niall… but I don't know where A&A are. What did Harry and you do?"

"We just talked a bit… Oh maybe they are checking out Liam and Louis!", I say and make us both laugh again. I look out of the window, I can see Harry and Niall talk about something outside. "Shall we go and see if we find Amanda and Alva?", Annika asks me. "Haha yes sure!", I say follow her.

[btw: Wilma wrote this chapter and I'm like really proud of her because she said she can't do this! :) I helped her a bit but it's her content! :) please tell us what you think of it :)]


	7. I'm Supercommunicative

Harry's P.O.V.

Wow, Wilma is a really nice person. She seemed to be pretty shy but maybe she was not in the mood for talking. Or she just didn't want to talk to me! Oh I don't hope so because I actually like her.

I decide to go outside and look for Niall because Annika said he would be there. I don't have to search long because there are just a few people in fornt of the house.

"Hey Nialler", I say standing right beside him. "Hey Hazza", he replies, making both of us smile. "So? Did you get to know Wilma yet?", he asks looking at the cottage.

I nod but he doesn't realize because he's a little distracted. "She seems nice." Niall grins. "What!", I shriek... louder than I actually wanted. "Nothing!", Niall answers, looking all innocent but I stare at him angrily. "Hey buddy! I didn't say anything!", he's serious and I know I blowed my cover...

"You like her, don't you?", he grins. I nod. Of course I do. How can anyone not like her?

"Yeah. But I don't think she likes me!", I sigh. "Why?" "Because some minutes ago I tried to talk to her but she like... ignored me", I explain to him. But Niall hurries to say:"I don't think so!..." I raise my eyebrows expecting an answer why he thinks so. But he doesn't look at me.

"NIALL?", I shout, making him jump. "What?" haha. He looks angry. His fault, not mine! HE didn't answer me! "She likes One Direction. Maybe she just wanted to be kind. Not getting on your nerves and stuff like all the other fans do." I think about what he just said. Hopefully he's right. "What should I do now?", I ask him. Because I don't know what to do and how to act in front of her.

"Why don't you just talk to her? Maybe dance? ...Normally you would just talk to every girl you think is good-looking!" He's right. But I feel like this girl has something special.

"Oh come on! Just go over to her and turn on the Harry-charm!", he says grabbing my arm and pulling me in the cottage.

As soon as I'm among people again I feel way more confident. I can see Annika and Wilma on the dance floor, probably looking for someone. I take my mobile out of my pocket and give it to a boy standing in front of me. "Can you please take a picture!", I ask him and he nods a little confused.

"Nialler! Come over!", I say to him, waving so that he sees me. Together we walk over to the girls. I put my arm around Wilma and Niall puts his arm around Annika. "Cheese!", I say and smile soo bright while the guy who I gave my mobile takes the picture. The girls look at us pretty confused and maybe also a little shocked.

Wilma turns around saying nothing but i know she just thinks: "WHAT?". I laugh: "I just thought it would be a great idea to have a souvenir photo!", I explain and make her smile. Silence.

I listen to the music. 'Why won't you smile' is on.

"Oh I love that song!", I say looking at her. "Me too!", she says but looks at the ground.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?", I decide to just ask her. She's shocked; I can see it, but she agrees.

We dance for a short while. None of us saying anything but when it comes to the part where they sing "Why won't you smile?" I just sing along, consciously not even looking at her. But from the corner of my eye I can see that she's smiling and I join here.

We start talking about our lives and suddenly she becomes pretty talkative. Maybe she likes me after all...

We walk over to the bar because we want to get some drinks. I want to order a cocktail for her but she doesn't want to and orders a nonalcoholic drink instead.

After a couple of drinks I'm pretty drunk already and I become even more chatty.

This might end terrible...


End file.
